Priere
Priere, also known as''' Prier', is the main character in La Pucelle, and a recurring character across the series, albiet in a different form then her original appearance. She is a demon hunter for La Pucelle, belonging to the Church of the Holy Maiden. She dreams of becoming the Maiden of Light, however, she later appears as a powerful Demon Overlord. Her name has been given as Priere in Atlus' localisation of Disgaea as well as by NISA. Prier has been used by Mastiff's localization of La Pucelle. In french, Priere (prière) means ''prayer, while Prier is the verb'' 'to pray Character Story Cameos ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' Priere's first cameo. She appears as a level 2000 bonus boss in the Alternate Netherworld, as a Demon Overlord. Etna claims that she's a legendary human who became fascinated with the Dark Arts and now wanders the Netherworld for fights. She claims that no one has ever survived an encounter with her, so Laharl takes her up on that challenge and defeats her. Etna Mode Her role is exactly the same, however, she doesn't join the party afterwards. After the battle, Etna laments that she didn't die, as Priere would have made a good Prinny. ''Phantom Brave'' Priere doesn't appear in the game, however, Laharl mentions that he has level grinded by beating Priere over and over again. ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' Sometime before the start of the game, Priere had been sealed away by an Overlord.'''The World of Disgaea 2, Broccoli Books page 121 Adell woke her up from her sleep and soon after, she instigates a fight with him, but not before both of them sense her power as an Overlord . Adell defeats her, but she reveals that she wasn't even fighting seriously and still has plenty of power left. However, a frightened Rozalin lets her seal be seen, and Priere suddenly retreats, but not before sending an accusing glare towards Rozalin. She leaves them her baton as a battle prize. Afterward, she tries to pass a bill in the Senate as a revenge for being defeated by humans. She asks to open up the Black Gate to the Dark World and thanks Adell and the Senate for their approval by telling them that she'll turn Veldime into a sea of blood. She then starts to randomly appear in the Dark World as an extra enemy. Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days Her story is the same, however, her bill has changed drastically. Instead, she passes a bill to force herself into Adell's group in order to fight though enemies. Her claims to turn Veldine into a sea of blood have been removed as well. Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Available only as downloadable character, Priere shows up at the Evil Academy during Mao's search for teachers. She asks them if they are her prey for tonight, as Raspberyl tells everyone how she's an ex-human exorcist who turned into an Overlord in her quest for power. Overjoyed by that fact, Mao declares that he wants her to enroll at the Academy, stating that with a honor student like her, the academy would change. Priere wants nothing of that, so Mao decides to capture her himself. After she's defeated, Mao remarks that her dark powers aren't as powerful as theirs. He then tells a disappointed Priere that by entering the academy, her hidden potential would awaken sooner or later, though Almaz quickly notices that this sounds like a shady religious statement. She then joins the party. Disgaea Infinite Early trailers show Priere, along other busty demon classes and Marjoly swooning over Laharl. Her actual role, if any, in the game is unknown at this time. Other Media Disgaea 2 manga Priere appears twice in the Disgaea 2 manga. The first time, she appears in human form alongside Culotte as a character inside one of Laharl's game. Both of them are a team in a racing game similar to Mario Kart. The second time, she is shown in her Demon Overlord form as a possible threat to Zenon after his existance has been revealed to the public. Stats Trivia * Even though Priere seems to be the favorable spelling of her name in English, NISA has used both spelling in Disgaea: DS. The official japanese website for La Pucelle: Ragnarok also used both. Images References